This invention relates to a cable-type clutch release device for a usually contacting-type clutch, in which a diaphragm spring of a clutch and a release bearing are usually maintained in contact with each other, and movement of a clutch pedal is transmitted by way of a cable to a release fork.
In a conventional clutch provided between an engine and a transmission, it is usual that a length of a cable is unvariable. For this reason, due to wear taking place in a clutch disc, a change in a clearance of a clutch pedal is bound to result.